lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy is a very powerful Ironborn Gothic family that rules over the massive island chain in the center of Westros of which has formed the mighty Kingdom of the Iron Islands. House Greyjoy is the largest and most powerful of the Gothic varient Ironborn ethnic group, and they have come to dominate the entirety of the ethnic group over the years. The members of House Greyjoy on top of this are the main house that controls the religion of the Iron Islands in the form of the Drowned God and each member must follow this or be banished. House Greyjoy's sigil is traditionally a golden kraken on a black field. Their house motto is "We Do Not Sow." This is spoken of below but it is basically a reminder to all those around them that they survive by their traditional methods and this won't change. House Greyjoy is the largest and most powerful of the Gothic varient Ironborn ethnic group, and they have come to dominate the entirety of the ethnic group over the years. House Greyjoy gained this monopoly by having control over the main seven islands of the Iron Islands where the majority of the Ironborn live. The members of House Greyjoy on top of this are the main house that controls the religion of the Iron Islands in the form of the Drowned God and each member must follow this or be banished. The Drowned God has no major temples or structures but the capital of House Greyjoy in Pyke stands as the center of the Drowned God worshipping throughout the world. Usually as a right of the house one of the members of House Greyjoy will become a Drowned Man, and this allows them further control over the worshipping in the Iron Islands. House Greyjoy first came to Westros following the Great Migration as they followed the large numbers of Goths that flooded into Westros during this time. Their early time in Westros would change when several members of the family were killed by seaborne raiders and instead of fleeing from them, they would travel to the Iron Islands and make their home there. House Greyjoy grew very powerful after they begin financing and then controlling a fleet of ships they begin to call the Iron Fleet. From this fleet they were able to dominate the Iron Islands from their original owners in House Codd who after falling to House Greyjoy became their most honored and loyal banner house. With control of the islands they have founded and grown the large Iron Islands Kingdom into perhaps the most powerful Kingdom in Westros. History Early History House Greyjoy first came to Westros following the Great Migration as they followed the large numbers of Goths that flooded into Westros during this time. Their early time in Westros would change when several members of the family were killed by seaborne raiders and instead of fleeing from them, they would travel to the Iron Islands and make their home there. Iron Fleet House Greyjoy grew very powerful after they begin financing and then controlling a fleet of ships they begin to call the Iron Fleet. From this fleet they were able to dominate the Iron Islands from their original owners in House Codd who after falling to House Greyjoy became their most honored and loyal banner house. With control of the islands they have founded and grown the large Iron Islands Kingdom into perhaps the most powerful Kingdom in Westros. Control of the Iron Islands Iron Islands Main Article : Iron Islands Pyke See Also : Pyke Pyke is one of the newer cities in Westros, and it was built as the Iron Islands have grown in power, and as the nobility of the islands wished for a more civilized center from which they could entertain the leaders of Westros. While this was the original purpose the city has become a military center from which the elite military units of Pyke are trained for their eventual campaigns throughout Westros. Growth War of the Harp Main Article : The war of the Harp While meeting with his top leaders Balon Greyjoy watched as the meeting was interupted by a mysterious man clothed in dark robes entering seemingly through a wall. The man was nearly killed but before he was, he was able to get his offer onto the table in which he offered House Greyjoy, and the Iron Islands the chance to gain the Dragon Harp simply by going and getting it from Pontus. The Harp was a legendary item of unimagineable power which could if used by someone with enough Dragon's blood be used to litterly call dragons to its sound. Unfortunatly for House Greyjoy, and the Iron Islands they were not the only ones offered this deal as the mysterious man was a servent of Malekor, and was attempting to cause the destruction of Westros through the destruction of Pontus, which would weaken the entire region. Following his meeting with House Targaryan he used other servents to offer the same deal to the leadership of Harrenhall, Iron Islands, Kingdom of Bolten, and the Easterlings. With all these parties now obsessed with the hope of getting the "Harp" from Pontus the armies of these nations headed towards Pontus. Invasion of Harrenhall Main Article : Invasion of Harrenhall The Iron Islands was a very expansionist Kingdom and they were always interested in controlling Harrenhall, as from Harrenhall they could attempt to control the entire Dolish Penensila. At first they attempted diplomacy as the city itself was very strong and they didn't want to attack the city for fear of heavy losses. Their diplomacy was rebuffed by House Strong who wanted to control Harrenhall alone. With diplomacy over they had attempted to gain control of the banner houses of House Strong but were rebuffed in their attempts at every turn by a people who were very ideologically opposed to the Iron Islands. Culture The Words of House Grejoy aren't in fact missing a noun. The Greyjoys, and all of the Iron Islands, are seafarers who've traditionally survived by plundering all along the shores of Westeros. They take joy and pride in their strength and ruthlessness, which is why they only wear jewelry they've won in battle (they don't buy such things). The words, "We do not sow" are at once a very literal reminder to all who hear them that the Greyjoys are not farmers (like the rest of Westeros. Keep in mind most of Westeros' population are agriculturalists or traders) whom they disdain and they show contempt for those farmers. Obviously the phrase could be changed to "we do not sow crops" without really changing the meaning too much, although it would change the tone. The word "sow" itself when used alone generally implies sowing some sort of crop so it's not really necessarily. Probably the only thing that the Greyjoys have ever sown is discord, and as I said, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the kind of sowing they were talking about. Noteable Members Family Members * † Quellen Greyjoy. Died Reaving in the north ** † Sansa Greyjoy. Died of Old Age *** † Harlon Greyjoy. Died during Reaving **** † Ursela Greyjoy (Ursela Ironmaker). Died during childbirth ***** † Harlen Greyjoy. Died of Greyscale ***** † Jursella Greyjoy. Died during childbirth *** † Balon Greyjoy. Murdered by Euron Greyjoy ****Alannys Greyjoy *****Asha Greyjoy ***** † Rodrik Greyjoy. Died during a reaving in the north *****Maron Greyjoy ******Kristanna Greyjoy *******Enterion Greyjoy *******Balon Greyjoy II. *******Lessa Greyjoy *******Maron Greyjoy II. *****Theon Greyjoy ***Victarion Greyjoy **** † Martria Greyjoy. Killed by Victarion after she was seduced by his brother Euron and secretly had his child. *****Victarion Greyjoy II. ****Natia Greyjoy ***** † Aeron Greyjoy II. Murdered by the Order of the Violet Dragon ****** † Grettir Greyjoy Murdered by the Order of the Violet Dragon ******* † Victarion Greyjoy III. Murdered by the Order of the Violet Dragon *****Ravella Greyjoy *****Quentin Greyjoy ***Euron Greyjoy **** † Martria Greyjoy. Killed by Victarion after she was seduced by his brother Euron and secretly had his child. *****Euron Greyjoy II. *** † Dagon Greyjoy. Died after getting drunk and drowning. **** † Quella Greyjoy. Murdered by Dagon Greyjoy which caused his drunkeness. *****Dagon Greyjoy II. ******Taslyn Greyjoy *******Hilmar Greyjoy *******Yrene Greyjoy *****Uriggon Greyjoy ***Aeron Greyjoy * † Torgon Greyjoy (See House Greyjoy of the Frostfang Branch) House Greyjoy of the Frostfang Main Article : House Greyjoy of the Frostfang * † Torgon Greyjoy ** † Ollyia Greyjoy ***Taron Greyjoy ****Sellia Rivers *****Taron Greyjoy II. *****Allerie Greyjoy *****Victaria Greyjoy *****Quorben Greyjoy ***Qhorad Greyjoy ***Quellia Greyjoy Iron Gaurd Thralls Banner Houses Category:Goths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in the Iron Islands Category:Ironborns Category:Drowned God